devil magic
by sayopiyo
Summary: a valentine day fic special, mikan sakura ur average girl. met with an accident one day and was supposely to die but shes ALIVE? and whose the devil? solely NatsuMikan fic:D RXR COMPLETE
1. Chapter 1

* * *

sayo: i do NOT own gakuen alice.  
**note: the is a GA fic that totally have nothing to do with alice, in other words an AU fic, the story revolves around mainly only 2 character mikan and natsume, so lots of characters will be left out but hope you don't mind and continue reading...**

_**a dedication to valentine day...  
celebrating with all lovers out there  
**too bad i'm single Xd oh well...  
enjoy...__  
_**

* * *

**

somewhere in Tokyo an auburn brunette in pigtails is rushing out of her house...

"Oh no, I can't believe I have overslept! I'm gonna be late for school!!"

'I'm sakura mikan, currently fourteen years old studying in alice gakuen'

"i still have morning class duty today, and I'm gonna be late... this is gonna be embarrassing"

"no choice than, I'll take the short cut"

mikan brushed through the bushes and arrived in front of a wall that will lead to the school soon. As she was climbing. She wondered 'would I jump onto a cool boy just like in the anime and fall in love with him? Than let's JUMP, may god bless me'

"huh...? there's no one the wall is higher than usual... I'm gonna land"

BUMP

"i guess there's no such good thing that would happen to me.. what a failure am I..."

"huh...? I feel giddy... blood..."

COLLAPSE

----hospital----

"doctor how is my daughter?", yuka, mother of sakura mikan.

"sorry we had tried our best..."

"why??? why??? mikan!!" yuka cried

"onee-chan..." sniff, sniff, youchi, 8 years old brother of sakura mikan.

"huh? Did someone call me???"

"EHHHHH!?!?!?"

"is this the hospital???"

"world greatest miracle... a person who is supposed to be dead is alive..."the doctor said unbelievably.

----on the bus-----

"after the incident in the hospital... i'm still alive... god is still protecting me..."

'reo-senpai? Although him and I will only greet each other when we see, but to be resurrected when i'm suppose to be dead, this feeling is great... and to be able to see reo-senpai the early... today will be a lucky day'

suddenly a fat man with glasses approaches...

TOUCH ,TOUCH

'KYA!!! A PERVERT???? what should I do??? what should I do??? god please help me!!"

newsflash: a few more days and there will be a full moon...

'ei... I feel dizzy...'

"HEY WHO GIVE U THE PERMISSION TO TOUCH MY BUTT"

"EHHH?? 180 degree change" the passenger on the bus was shock.

"hey what are you talk about...i'm not a pervert..." denied the man.

"STOP... ACTING... AND DROP DEAD" mikan smack, kick and punch the man.

"wow that's so cool" said nonoko, one of mikan's friend

"i didn't know you could do that mikan-chan" said anna, one of mikan's friends too.

"EHHH??? don't tell me this is done by me???"

----in school, break time----

daze...

'what really happened this morning...?'

"mikan I heard today you had beaten up a pervert on the bus" said hotaru, mikan's best friend

"really??? arent you scare?..." said misaki, mikan's senpai.

"what do u mean... he he..." mikan said sweat dropping.

"anyway we have finished eating so I guess we will go first see you later"

'I died and i'm alive and what's with the sudden character change... what am I??'

'do you want to know?'

"i'm natsume, a devil" smirked.

"i came specially from hell just to married you"

* * *

**sayo: read and review please... this will be one of my earliest completed fic since it specially dedicated to valentine day and of course those who supported me all the way 3 :) arigatou..

* * *

**


	2. Chapter 2

* * *

sayo: i've written the chapter yesterday but since i had school... i almost forgot to update it . and when i came back from school, i fall asleep and woke up at midnight to update it so here :) hope you enjoy, happy valentine day :) review onegai ne...  
**note: the is a GA fic that totally have nothing to do with alice, in other words an AU fic, the story revolves around mainly only 2 character mikan and natsume, so lots of characters will be left out but hope you don't mind and continue reading...**

_**a dedication to valentine day...  
celebrating with all lovers out there  
**too bad i'm single Xd oh well...  
enjoy...__  
_  


* * *

a raven hair boy with crimson orbs, wearing and white outfit with 2 black wings. 

'devil? There's no reflection of him on the window..could he really be a devil?' mikan thought still shocked of the fact.

"a few days ago, you died right? I saw your spirit floating towards the heaven, that's when I fall in love with you. In order for you to become mine, I even revive you" natsume said grabbing the wrist of mikan.

'so everything is being done by him?'

"Ok now lets come with me and we will go to hell together" natsume said pulling mikan's wrist.

"wait... a minute...let go of me! Don't joke with me, you want me to married to a devil?"

"he.. anyway u haven't finished drinking your soup"

'my soup?'

"i haven't finish my soup?"

'I feel dizzy again'

"ha.."

'could that be...?'

"your body is already under my control, if u see white circle object I can take over your body"

'so this morning incident... are all by you?? return me my body!!'

"baka, do I still need to say?everything is for the sake of taking your spirit"

'huh???'

"found it..." smirked.

'what are you trying to do, why are we here in the cooking room? And what's that?'

"this? Is food that are food that was being stored in here for a long time, there are food that are stored even more than 80 years too"

'and what do you want, if all this is stored? And there isn't wrong with the food that are being sold in break time right...'

"this? To eat it of course"

'EAT IT????'

"its disgusting" tears falling out.

'those food are overdue, of course it taste disgusting'

"anyway I think this should be ok",natsume has finished all the overdue food.

5 minutes...

10 minutes...

15 minutes...

"why doesn't my stomach hurts?"

'oh that, I could give you the answer, ever since young my stomach had been pretty good there wasn't a time I had a stomachache'

"WHAT???"

"what are you trying to do???", mikan is now back in her body.

"i... am a devil that could only bring human who died of sickness to hell with me..."

"what do you mean by that?"

"every devil in hell are assign to only take certain human death cause of spirit to hell with them, that is a rule of hell, some devil could only take human that died accidental, or commit suicide or even murder spirit"

'so he revive me since he can't take me away because I didn't died of sickness, if thats the case...'

"i think its better for me to die"

"you finally decided???", smiled.

"AS IF!"

"rather than being a bride of a devil, wouldn't it be better if I commit suicide"

"HUH???"

mikan is now standing on the rooftop of the school.

"stop!! are you sure your mother and brother are gonna be happy with this?!?!"

"tch... for you to catch the weak point of a devil, what a terrifying person"

"anyway this way is better rather than being the bride of a devil, anyway I've already died once, so there isn't any different... hmph"

"tch..."

"than ok, I wouldn't let you die of sickness now... I'll be with you to go through all this with you, please be mentally prepared till that day come...", smirked.

----canteen-----

glup, glup, glup

"what are you drinking mikan-chan?" asked nonoko.

"I'm drinking nutritious, its time I worry about my health"

'and I must not fall sick! And find another ways to get rid of that devil'

"baka... do you think that drinking that will make you healthy? Even if it does, "over" drinking it also does have side effects, you know",smirked.

Mikan starring at something.

"didn't you hear what I say??, eh?"

there are many girls surrounding reo, and greeting him.

"you... so you like that guy???", pissed off.

"i'm don't...", blushing.

'EHHHHH? She's blushing so that must be it huh...'

"so is that guy that makes u dwell over on going to hell...if thats the case... look"

'NOOOOOO'

"I'll help you break the bonds you have over this world"

'wait... what are you trying to do ?!?!'

"reo-senpai, i'm sakura mikan", natsume in mikan's body is dashing towards reo with a girlish attitude.

"let me poke you butt",smile.

'!?!?!?!?, oh my god...'

"did that shocked you??"

"is this all you're trying to say?" said reo, quite pissed off.

"huh??", mikan is back in her body.

'good bye my love...', wind brush over anime effect.

"there isn't any bonds left in this world, lets go to hell together!"

"..."

"mikan?"

"don't joke with me... for you to do such thing... senpai must really hate me now..."

"huh?"

"I HATE YOU!!!",crying.

"...", natsume disappointed and felt sorry towards mikan.

"sorry..."

'eh??'

"its all my fault"

"i don't have any bad intention actually... and the last thing I want to do is to make you cry..."

'for natsume to say with such seriousness and sadness...'

"there is one thing you might not believe, but I really love you... from the bottem of my heart"

"i will not believe, your words can't be trusted...hmph"

"than tell me... what did god gave you, I'm willing to grant every wish you have... if that could make you fall in love with me"

'what...what is he... for a devil himself to show such sorrow expression...'

natsume approaches mikan, and gently put both of his hand on her cheeks.

"mikan... I would treat you well... so...",natsume said as his mouth were approaching mikan's until they were a few cm apart.

"stop!!",smacked.

"don't think that by saying that I would fall for the trap" mikan said as she ran off.

'dangerous... just a few moment it will go according to what he wanted...for him to use such a expression towards me... natsume is really a devil!', mikan thought trying to get rid of the blush she had on her face.

* * *

sayo: thx to ruinprincess, dominiqueanne and flametrisha for reviewing :) and all those who read... i wonder why theres so less reader :X anyway hope you enjoyed this chapter :)

* * *


	3. Chapter 3

* * *

**note: the is a GA fic that totally have nothing to do with alice, in other words an AU fic, the story revolves around mainly only 2 character mikan and natsume, so lots of characters will be left out but hope you don't mind and continue reading...**

_**a dedication to valentine day...  
celebrating with all lovers out there  
**too bad i'm single Xd oh well...  
enjoy..._

_

* * *

_"ohayo" 

'its been a few days since I saw natsume... I wonder if his guilty..."

"mikan-chan watch out" some of the schoolmate shouted, suddenly natsume pushed mikan back and mikan fell down only to find a broken flower pot in front of her.

"that was scary..."

"are you alright mikan-chan?" mikan schoolmate asked.

"yeah.. i'm fine"

'it looks like the flower pot fell from one of the classroom above..."

"that was dangerous, you should be more careful, if that thing hits your head your dead" said natsume.

"you are the last person I want to hear that from!!"

"???"

"nothing... ha ha ..."

'correct... since the others can't see natsume its natural that they thought I was talking to them...'

"natsume follow me" mikan said as she pull natsume with her until they reach the school yards.

"was that incident done by you!?!?"

"huh???"

"what are you talking about? Your suppose to die of sickness, for me to take you"

"its strange!! maybe it isn't like that after all"

"hn... if its like what you say I wouldn't had save you baka"

"... your right..."

"right???"

"sorry I was thinking too much..."

"actually your right"

'eh?'

"i can sense someone's bad intention from the broken flower pot, I think someone is out for you"

"huh...? that can't be true right..?"

"i'm not lying... either than me trying to take your life, there's someone out there too trying to take yours too"

'EHHHH???? what's going on here!?!?'

----canteen----

"..."

'feel like everything is becoming serious now...i'm dead and alive, and a devil suddenly comes taking control of my body and now someone I don't know is out to for me too...'

"wow how rare for mikan-chan to eat rice during break times, since you usually eat ramen" said nonoko.

"a change for once... he he... eating rice once in a while isn't that bad too"

"a human only have one life you should eat your favorite things before its too late" natsume said sarcastically.

"..."

"I'll try my best for you not to take over my body"

"anna... why is mikan-chan always taking to herself?"

"maybe after going through so much accident she is mentally ill..." nonoko replied.

"so whose the criminal" mikan asked natsume.

"i already know it"

"ehhh???"

"the criminal is... that fella" natsume said pointing towards a guy surrounded by lots of girls.

"!?"

"why is it reo-senpai can you don't anyhow say?"

"saying of senpai, last time you did that strange move using my body... now it makes me not able to face senpai directly...its all your fault!!"

"can't you think?since you and me are at there when the incident takes place if u didn't notice, that fella is there too if it isn't me and you its him"

"YOU... WHAT RUBBISH ARE YOU TALKING!!" mikan said really angrily and hit natsume's head with her hand really hard.

"baka! You almost had me and to think that I almost believe you... hmph"

"...", mikan than left natsume while she put her bowl at the store she brought the noodles from.

'I guess its up to me to be careful from now on...'

"mikan-chan"

"i remember that you always eat ramen, is that no so?"

'ei?? reo-senpai??'

"erm...reo-senpai... a few days ago what I did really offended you gomen ne"

"you really are an interesting girl after all, if its not a bother how about we go out together next time?"

'nani!?!'

"erm... senpai... why are you asking me this so suddenly?"

"its because this is the first time for me to see such a girl like mikan-chan", mikan blushed suddenly at reo's words.

"and I want to know more about you"

"indeed, girls that poke people's butt are very less in this world" natsume said.

Bong! Mikan hit natsume at the same spot she hit just now.

"of course I'll love it reo-senpai"

* * *

sayo: thx to all those who read and of course review it :) special thx to flametrisha and dominiqueanne for reviewing :) i'll update the next chapter later :) so please read and review arigatou ..

* * *


	4. Chapter 4

* * *

**note: the is a GA fic that totally have nothing to do with alice, in other words an AU fic, the story revolves around mainly only 2 character mikan and natsume, so lots of characters will be left out but hope you don't mind and continue reading...**

_**a dedication to valentine day...  
celebrating with all lovers out there  
**too bad i'm single Xd oh well...  
enjoy..._

_

* * *

----_on the day of date---- 

"preparation ok" mikan was wearing a pink frilly dress with two red big ribbon that replaces her usual green onces.

"are you sure you want to wear this? And aren't you wearing too much make up?"

"stop nagging if you dare to ruin this date I shall send you to hell"

"reo-senpai"

"hi mikan-chan, you look so cute today I almost can't recognize you"

'success... I must pull the relationship between both of us closer today and I must confess today too'

"...", natsume was up at a tree looking down at mikan whose currently having a picnic with reo.

"wow its fabulous" reo said as he saw mikan opening the bento, inside filled looks of sushi, takoyaki, sashimi etc.

"this were make by ME (my mother)" mikan said as she spoke the word my mother really softly so that reo can't heard it and thought that they were all make by her.

"looks good, itadakimasu"

"this really taste good"

'yatta'

"i'll work hard in brushing up my skills"

"work hard in brushing up your skills?"

'... I said the wrong thing'

"what I mean is i'll work hard in making more tasty things"

"i think its already very good ha ha" reo said laughing.

'yeah another point gain'

"anyway I heard that you died a few while before"

"oh please... I didn't really die... its too exaggerating"

"its good to hear that your fine... if you died I guess I wouldn't taste something this delicious"

"sen...senpai..." mikan said blushing

'i'm really happy... its must be god help since my luck have been down lately"

mikan, reo and natsume of course went to the cliff near the place they were having picnic. Natsume of course, followed mikan secretly while mikan was having fun with reo. He on the other hand was really suspicious about reo and was really sure that he was the one that was trying to harm mikan.

"wow its beautiful you can see the sea from here"

"mikan-chan how about I help to take a photo?"

"ok"mikan said as she went near to the end of the cliff for the photo to be taken.

"to the right...thats too right... to the left... thats too left... to the back... to the back more"

'can't senpai take the photo quickly? I can't smile anymore...'

"more to the back"

"ahhh" , mikan scream as she fall off the cliff

"mikan" natsume quickly flew to and fortunately safe her. Reo quickly ran to mikan when he saw that she was alright.

"i'm sorry its my fault for not noticing it earlier, for you to meet such danger"

"its alright"

the both of them arrive at an amusement park, and of course natsume was following too but not until they stopped by an ice maze.

"senpai lets play this" mikan said with enthusiasm as she was outside of the ice maze.

"wow what a big maze... ever since small I've been quite bad with directions... I think I would get lost in a place like this"

'for a reason like this it would make it easier to get near of senpai without looking weird and of course bring the relationship between both of us closer' mikan thought.

"its really cold here senpai... ehh?!?! his gone"

"what should I do we are separated"

1 hour later...

"where is the exit"

'what should I do if I still can't find the exit i'm gonna froze to death here...all I wanted was to be with senpai why is this happening...'

"god still hasn't abandon me I found two snow dogs that led me to the exit"

"mikan-chan"

"senpai"

"so your here, I didn't see you and thought that your already outside so I went looking for you" reo said anxiously. The both of them later went for boat riding, however natsume being natsume couldn't stop suspecting reo.

"this boat seems old" mikan said.

"although many things had happen today, but today I had fun with mikan-chan"

'senpai...' mikan blushed.

"i had ... fun ... with senpai too"

splash, suddenly water starts flowing in as theres a hole in the boat. Mikan quickly swiftly block the hole with her hand.

"theres a hole at there too" reo quickly went to cover another hole that was being found on the wooden boat.

"senpai I've block the boat here"

"ok I know"

splash, more holes.

"there use your left hand to block it"

"senpai your right leg block it too"

'I feel like we are playing the game twister...wait a minute this isn't a time to think about this'

the boat suddenly flip due to too much water flowing in.

"mikan-chan"

"senpai I can't swim"

"mikan" natsume quickly flew towards mikan to save her.

"ah... this water is actually not very deep... I could stand too...", but too late natsume can stop his speed and slide onto the water.

The both of them later get out of the water and reo decided to burn some dead brunches found with some fuels add to start a fire, for them to dried their clothes.

"i'll buy us some drinks to warm us up" reo said

"ok" mikan replied as she continue to warm herself up with the flame.

Natsume than notice a thread of fire going towards the fuel that was just beside mikan.

"!... mikan"

BOOM

"now i'm sure the criminal is him" natsume said pissed off with a few bruises on his face and some burn marks on his clothes.

"why?" mikan replied.

"don't you think this is suspicious? Than give me a reason why do all this dangerous things always happen when his around with you, and can't you think why he suddenly decided to ask you out for a date. Don't you think all this is too suspicious too?"

"than tell me why must senpai kill me? If you don't know the reason isn't that unfair to say that to him? Natsume I beg you please stop saying all this strange things"

"tch", natsume replied really pissed off.

"mikan-chan are you alright?" reo asked

"i'm fine..."

"oh... is that so... than thats good..." reo said looking away as his hand move towards his pocket. Natsume spotted him putting something into the drink.

"mikan-chan come and drink the tea I brought for you"

"mikan that fella had put something into your drink... it must be poison this person must be the criminal now"

"here mikan-chan your tea"

'poison...? it can't be possible right?'

"mikan you must not drink that tea"

"whats wrong mikan-chan? The tea taste better if its drink hot"

"erm... o...k.."

"DON'T DRINK"

'senpai will not do such things...'

"mikan look there" natsume move mikan head towards a white balloon that has being flown away.

'white balloon...'

natsume quickly threw the drink on the floor with mikan's body.

"you can't be forgiven to kill this girl"

"whats going on mikan-chan?"

'natsume!'

"what are you saying about killing? Isn't that too violent?"

"stop acting! I can't possibly let you kill her right in front of my eyes... so before you kill her I shall kill you!"

'natsume what are you trying to do?'

"what?"

"i shall kill you" natsume said as he use his magic to control the wind that makes a nearby tree to fall right on reo. Reo dodge it but barely.

"it hurts..." said reo. Fortunately or unfortunately reo only twisted his ankle in the process of dodging. Mikan is relive about the fact that natsume wasn't able to hurt him, however natsume was angry that he had failed killing him.

----at home----

"natsume! What do you think you are doing? Trying to kill senpai using your magic"

"if that person is trying to kill my fiancée than before he do it I kill him is that something wrong?"

"senpai can't possible do something like that!" mikan argued.

But natsume didn't replied but move towards mikan and caught her by surprise when he kissed her on her lips. Mikan deepened the kiss but did nothing more than that. After what seems eternity the two of them break their lips apart for air.

"i wouldn't let you die right in front of me, I will protect you even if I need to exchange my life for it"

'natsume' mikan thought still blushing from the kissed they both of them had.

"stop lying... you protect me because all you wanted was for me to fall sick and die..."

"what are you saying! If thats what you want i'll wash my hands off you" natsume replied really angry as he flew off. The girl he fell in love at first sight, even though he place her dearly in his heart and tried to protect her in as many ways as possible. It just seems too hard for her to understand that how important she is to him.

'natsume is a devil... although his weird most of the time ... his nature is to kill people...' mikan thought. As she head towards the library.

----library----

as mikan flip through many books in the library she finally found the book she was looking for.

'its the only thing I could do now...' she thought. As she went back home.

Natsume flew back mikan's home and lend in her room only to find her room empty.

'I took quiet long to find this rose... if only she could wear it ... it should protect her from the harm...' he thought. Suddenly a magic circle appear- a circle with a star in it.

"ehh? Whats going on with this spell binding magic? Mikan!?!" natsume said as he say mikan with a Rosario in her hand.

"are you trying to seal me in the mirror...?"

"you are a dangerous devil... I should have done this from the beginning"

"let me out of here!! mikan... MIKAN!"

* * *

sayo: thx to those who read and review although i'm quite sad that only 128 person overall view the story it's a really low rate since i had stories that have over 8000 views i wonder whats going on with the world . anyway special thx to flametrisha my loyal supporter for this fanfic. hontoni arigato gozaimasu :)

* * *


	5. Chapter 5

* * *

**note: the is a GA fic that totally have nothing to do with alice, in other words an AU fic, the story revolves around mainly only 2 character mikan and natsume, so lots of characters will be left out but hope you don't mind and continue reading...**

**sayo: and to answer flametrisha's question for the last chapter.  
flametrisha: why is natsume and mikan able to kiss? isnt natsume a spirit or something?  
sayo: natsume is a spirit but he is able to touch physical object and of course pass through it but there's always a limit to everything anyway you will find out in this chapter :) enjoy :)

* * *

**----few days later---- 

'since natsume is gone life goes on as usual'

"..."

'I did the right thing right? Anyway nothing is happening for now...'

touch, touch

'... its that same pervert again!!'

"WHERE THE HECK DO YOU THINK YOUR TOUCHING!"

"why are you always touching girls butt! Are you too free or something!" mikan said pulling the collar of the glasses man.

"mikan-chan stop it" nonoko said as she tried to stop her.

"... oh my god... this is embarrassing..."

'oh right... natsume is not here anymore... I wonder what is he doing now...' mikan thought as she shakes her head hardly telling herself that she can't think about natsume anymore.

----school----

mikan proceeded to put her shoes into her locker as usual. But she spotted a letter...

_mikan-chan please meet me_

_at the rooftop of the school._

_I have something that I want to tell you_

_from: Reo_

mikan than make her way up to the rooftop with the letter in the hand waiting for reo.

"sorry to keep you waiting"

"never mind"

"i apologize for calling you to a place like this"

"sen...senpai"

"did you bring the letter with you?"

"ya I did" mikan said as she pass the letter to reo.

'that's good since senpai didn't change much'

"senpai sorry for saying such a strange thing a while ago"

"oh... that? Don't worry" reo said with a smirk as he crush the letter.

"senpai that...?"

"this? This way no one will know it was I who call you here" reo said with a smile.

"senpai...? what did you said just now...?"

reo than grab mikan's wrist with a tight grip.

"didn't you say I wanted to kill you that day?"

'it can't be right? senpai wants to kill me?'

"why? Why do you want to kill me?"

"because you know my secret"

"eh..?"

"two weeks ago outside the staff room didn't you knock into me?"

'it can't be...'

"is all those answer key stolen by you? I thought teacher called you to keep it..."

"so you saw it indeed"

"!!"

mikan was caught surprise by reo who suddenly strangle her.

"if all this is out... I'm doom... I'm a role student... this shall serve you right... that time I didn't manage to kill you, so I'll have to think of a new plan"

'that time... does senpai meant the time when I jump over the brick of walls?'

"anyway you already died once it doesn't make any difference for you to die again right?"

"let go of me" mikan said as she manage to escape from the clench of reo, she quickly ran away.

"stop running"

'I don't wanna die again' mikan thought as she ran but unfortunately, reo caught one of her pigtails.

'there's no where to run now...' mikan said to her self as her back touches the railing.

'I must apologize to natsume, and release his seal because natsume had tried so hard to protect me...if I die I cant see'

"NATSUME" mikan said as she complete her thought as she fall off the school building. Suddenly natsume flew towards mikan and of course carried mikan in bridal style and flew higher than the rooftop. So it appears to reo the mikan is floating.

"natsume... why can you..."

"aho ka? Do you think such a level of sealing spell is able to seal me? How can I not be able to break such a spell?"

'! you're lying...you're filled with wounds... why? After those mean things I done to you...'

"natsume sorry" mikan cried,

"why do you not care the wound and continue to save me?"

"do you still not know? Blame it for being such an idiot"

'I really don't know... why? Natsume is actually a devil but when you hug me those hand that is so warm... it makes more of my tears coming' mikan thought as tears started to slide from her face. Back to reo, his still shocked that mikan is floating in the air.

"mikan can you lend me you body?"

"i wouldn't allow you to kill people" mikan stare behind natsume's back.

'full moon..'

"damn you reo I won't forgive you" natsume said in mikan's body.

Punch, kick, whack.

Naked reo with only an underwear with a sign on his neck. 'it's me who steal the answer sheet'. After the incident mikan and natsume life are back as usual. They are on their way back from school to home

achoo,achoo

"a flu? You must keep it up in worsening the condition"

"that's not it my nose is just itchy"

"there's something on your shoulder" natsume said as he try to pick it off mikan, but his hand pass through it. He than look at his hand for a very long time. While mikan only wonder what's going on with natsume.

----at home----

"NANI? Your going back to hell?"

"yea, I can't stay on the human realm for too long"

"why? Whats going on?"

"devils are like spirit in this world they are incomplete creature. Thats why only very less people can see them, without me taking over you body I can't use my magic for a certain period... I've already exceeded my limit and can't stay here any longer"

'thats right... natsume and I live in a different world... we should had separated long ago'

"so mikan... can you follow me to hell too? I'll give you happiness"

'natsume' mikan said to herself as she look deep into natsume's crimson eyes. She later heard laughter from the living room.

"onee-chan come watch this... its really funny" youchi said.

"okaa-san"

"yes?"

"if ... I... once again... never mind... I'll be off to bed"

'if I were to die... okaa-san will be sad like last time...'

"..." natsume saw mikan rushing towards her room.

Cough, cough, cough

"mikan are you alright?" yuka said.

"I'm fine please don't worry about me and go to bed" mikan said, her flu has already starts to worsen.

"natsume..."

"are you sure you want?"

"yes... for me to have a flu is once in a life time chance... I want to go with natsume"

'if natsume is not here... I would had really die long ago'

"you must quickly bring me with you before others does"

'I feel like just living for a few days is already very fortunate'

"ok I get it..." natsume said as he hug mikan.

"than close your eyes slow and wait awhile... the moment you open your eyes we would be there"

"ok" mikan replied as she slowly closed her eyes.

'what is natsume saying? I can't hear... why are your tears falling?'

"natsume?" mikan said now feeling much better but what she saw was a few light slowly fading away.

'I guess natsume cured me and went back to hell himself'

"what did he actually said just now?"

'too bad I didn't had the chance to know it' mikan thought as she look towards the window.

'whats that? There's something written on the window'

_I wish for your happiness_

_natsume_

* * *

**sayo: once again thx for all those who read and review :D thx to flametrisha too :) this might look like the last chapter but it isn't fool you LOL Xd anyway the next chapter will be the last chapter it will be quite short and will be out in a few hours time i hope you enjoy the story as much as i enjoy writing it although i'm pretty dissapointed at the hit rate but who cares Xd please continue supporting me ne arigato :)

* * *

**


	6. Chapter 6

* * *

sayo: this will be the last chapter of this valentine day fic special :D i hope you enjoy reading :) if you are not satified with the ending feel free to ask for a sequel lol Xd and thx flametrisha for reviewing always :) arigato minna-san for reading and reviewing hontoni arigato ne :)

* * *

"why are you acting cool at such a time?" mikan said as tears starts to fall from her eyes. 

"NATSUME! I haven't tell you what I feel about you... I haven't said thank you nor good bye to you too"

'oh moon... how loud must I shout for me to hear natsume's voice?'

---next day---

"ohayo mikan-chan" anna said.

"ohayo"

"I'm glad that you are back to your cheerful self since recently you have been acting weird"

"sorry for making you worry..."

'natsume I promise that I'll live to my fullest so that I can find my own happiness... so please bless me natsume...and thanks for giving me such a wonderful life, I won't forget you forever' mikan thought, as she sense someone approaching the familiar feeling of someone she knows.

"WHAT DO YOU THINK YOUR DOING NATSUME! And didn't you went back to hell?"

"eh? Mikan-chan do you know natsume-kun he just transferred not long ago..." anna said.

"huh!?! natsume-kun? Everyone can see him? What's going on?"

"that I can answer you" natsume said in a bored tone.

"for a devil to survive in human realm is tough so the easiest way to survive is to turn into human himself"

"isn't that counted as faking?"

"anyway it doesn't change the fact that I'm still a devil"

"you didn't use any ways right? Like that time when you tried to break through the sealing spell..." mikan asked worriedly.

"don't worry I'll always be by your side" natsume said smiling. Mikan blushed.

'anyway it seems like things is gonna be fun from now on... but I doesn't change the fact that I love natsume now'

"natsume"

"yeah?"

"I LOVE YOU!" mikan said as she hug and kiss the cheek of natsume and natsume blushed of course

'I love you too mikan'

_owari_


End file.
